John: One by One Fighting Royale 2
John: One by One Fighting Royale 2, known as John Fighting Adventures X2 (ジョンファイティング冒険X Jonfaitingu bōken X) in Japan, is a sequel to John: One by One Fighting Royale. Gameplay Based on Marvel vs Capcom series, Street Fighter EX3 and Killer Instict (2013 version). Plot It takes place 3 years where the first game left off, the evil SXP-045 is trapped in Null Void after the heroic Ben X saved the world, but he escaped and comesback as a living zombie machine. Everyone heard that the 2nd Fighting Royale Tournament is announced by a rich man named Mr. Herrigan, so the heroes enters the tournament and win the prize. Modes *Arcade Mode *Story Mode *Vs. Mode *Online Mode *Challenge Mode (New) *Chat Mode (Windows only) *Multiplayer Mode *Training Mode *Options *Extras (After beating Story Mode) Characters The character from the first game returns from the roster and new 13 characters has arrived. Returned *John *Cosmo *Robo *Scott *Marisa *Ben X *Ken X *Doremi Harukaze *Angel the Catgirl *Stocking *Zero *Ryu *Chun-Li *Lumine *Marceline (Console only) *Megatron (Console only) *Smithy *Evil Ryu *Mario (3DS only) *Luigi (3DS only) New *Xiaoyu *Jin Kazama *Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Edge Master (Replacement for Mokujin) *Jack-6 *Reimu Hakurei *Ken Masters *Hazuki Fujiwara *Owen (Total Drama) *Starscream (Console only) *Bowser (3DS only) *Mr. Herrigan (Sub-Boss) *Azazel (Unplayable in every version) (Final Boss) *SXP-045 (Zombie form) (Hidden Character) (True Final Boss) DLC *Panty (Panty and Stocking) *Mega Man (Console only) *Link (3DS only) *SXP-045 (Original form) Guests *Ezio Auditore Da Firenze (PS3 only) *Heihachi Mishima (PS3 only) *Master Chief (Xbox 360 only) *Banjo and Kazooie (Xbox 360 only) *Fox McCloud (3DS only) *Falco Lombardi (3DS only) Stages Return *The Building (Good Future) *Laboratory (Original) *Mt. Fuji *Camp Wawanakwa (Total Drama Island) *Angel's House *Daten's Church *Great Wall of China *World 1-1 (3DS only) New *Utopia of the Blessed *Arena (Original) *SXP-045's Lair (Destroyded) *Mishima High School *The Building (Bad Future) *Azazel's Chamber *Mr. Herrigan's Throne Room *The Demon Tower (Where Zombie SPX-045 is fought) Voice Actors *Katsuyuki Konishi - John *Dee Brandley Baker - Robo *Peter Cullen - Ben X *Nolan North - Ken X *Tomokazu Seki - SXP-045 (Both original and Zombie form) *Tara Strong - Cosmo *Chiemi Chiba - Doremi *Tomoko Akiya - Hazuki *Ashley Johnson - Angel the Catgirl *Takashi Ōhara - Link *Elinor Holt - Lumine *James Wallis - Scott *Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero *Kyle Herbert - Ryu, Evil Ryu *Laura Bailey - Chun-Li *Norio Wakamoto - Smithy *Frank Welker - Megatron *Steve Blum - Starscream *Banjō Ginga - Jack-6 *T.J. Storm - Edge Master *Reuben Langdon - Ken *Kevin Thoms - Lance *Mariya Ise - Stocking *Arisa Ogasawara - Panty *Makito Noto - Jun Kazama *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi *Isshin Chiba - Jin *Maaya Sakamoto - Xiaoyu *Scott McCord - Owen *Richard Epcar - Mr. Herrigan, Azazel *N/A - Marisa Kirisame, Reimu Hakurei, Mega Man *Unshō Ishizuka - Heihachi Mishima *Roger Craig Smith - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Chris Sutherland - Banjo *Steve Downes - Master Chief Music TBA Gallery John One by One Fighting Royale 2.png|Arcade Version John One by One Fighting Royale 2 PS3.png|PS3 version John One by One Fighting Royale 2 Xbox 360.png|Xbox 360 Version John One by One Fighting Royale 2 3DS.png|3DS Version Trivia *This is the first game to introduced Mr. Herrigan and SXP-045's zombie form. Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:The John Studios Category:Sequels